


Nap Time Shenanigans

by overcastskeleton



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, PWP, Smut, The Child is in the room so they gotta be quiet, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: It's been a long day, and Din can't wait any longer to get his hands on you
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 283





	Nap Time Shenanigans

Admittedly, you should have known you’d end up in this position. You always did find yourself here after a long day, sandwiched between Mando’s body and the cool metal walls of the ship. 

The baby was new though. 

“Are you sure we should do this here?” You looked around the cockpit, eyes falling on the kid sleeping none-the-wiser in its cradle. “ _Now_?” You raised your eyebrows. 

Mando tapped the control panel on his wrist, and the doors of the crib hissed shut with a _clank_. 

“We’ve done this in more crowded areas.” His voice conveyed the amused grin that you couldn’t see because of the helmet. 

His hands ran over your side, inching their way up your shirt to squeeze your breasts. 

You moaned, feeling your protests crumble with every pass of his calloused thumbs over your nipples. “ _Fine_ ,” you huffed, voice strained. “But I can’t look at him.” 

“Then turn around,” Mando mumbled, and his hands disappeared from your skin. 

You did, resting your forehead against the wall. A moment later, his soft lips pressed to the back of your neck, making your body tense. They traced a slow path up your neck, as he pulled you back to lean against the hard ridges of his body. He hooked his finger into the front of your trousers, and pulled them down low enough to tease a finger against your clothed clit. The other hand continued fondling your breast.

You arched into his touch, fingers molding over the hand on your chest and guiding his movements. You moaned, rather loudly, when he pinched your clit, and squeezed your legs together against the warmth that flooded between your legs. 

“Keep quiet,” he warned, lips brushing against your ear. “Or I’ll stop.” 

You bit your bottom lip, holding in another moan when Mando put more pressure on your clit, rubbing it in fast circles. You tilted your head to the side, as he sucked a mark into the skin on the underside of your jaw, and you gasped. The ragged sound of your breathing was the only noise other than the quiet hum of the ship. 

Mando didn’t stop like he threatened, instead, he teased a finger against your entrance. Your head fell forwards, eyes fluttering shut as the finger slid inside of you, aided by the growing slick between your thighs. His finger moved inside of you with a precision that had you fighting back loud moans of pleasure. He added another one, and this time you couldn’t contain the small whimper that left your lips. 

Your hips moved against his hand desperately, trying to reach the release you were now skating around. It burned in your stomach, spread throughout your body like magma, slow and steady and setting everything in its path ablaze. Your fingers gripped the unforgiving steel of the pipes above your head. 

Mando had to stop his own groans when your walls clenched around his fingers. His cock ached in the confines of his armor, longing to feel the warmth of stretched pussy around it. He nipped at your pulse, and your entire body shuddered. 

He would never get used to the effect he had on your body. Mando never really knew his hands were capable of doing things other than inflicting pain until he met you. Then you taught him that his hands could bring pleasure, and that his touches, usually so brutal, could be intimate. He’s still fascinated by the responses your body had to him, and he took pride in every whimper and moan you made because of him. 

You were only holding on by a string now, legs shaking, and moaning quietly, as the blood thumped in your ear. Mando doubled his efforts, rubbing his palm against your clit, and thrusting his finger deep inside of you. They curled, tripping over that one gloriously sweet spot repeatedly, until your orgasm ripped through you like an explosion. You came with a gasp, and a sharp inhale, white blinding your vision momentarily. 

It was all you could do to keep standing, because the intensity of it all dominated all of your senses. But you slowly became more aware of your surroundings; aware of Mando’s soft touches on your lower stomach, his heavy breathing in your ear, and something else. The prick of his cock against your ass, straining through his pants.

You reached behind you, rubbing your hands on his crotch, and he groaned in your ear, fingers tightening on your hips for a moment. You fumbled blindly for the zipper, and let out a huff when he knocked your hands away to free himself faster. And then the familiar weight of his cock, warm and hot, resting between your thighs. You licked your palm, and wrapped your hand around his length. 

Mando dropped his head into your shoulder as you pumped him lazily, marveled at the way you handled him gently yet impatiently at the same time. He wanted more, wanted the comforting feel of your pussy tightening around him, and he bucked into your hand, grinding for added effect. 

“What’s gotten into you?” You teased him, swiping your thumb over the head of his cock. 

His only answer was a growl, low and heady against your ear. It made you shiver, and spread your legs subconsciously. 

The truth was, he’d wanted you all day. Ever since you’d both gotten into that scrap on whatever shitty planet you’d been on that morning. You’d looked downright sinful as you shot the asshole that had ambushed the two of you outside the marketplace. It made his heartbeat a little faster, and his blood a little hotter. He shifted uncomfortably when your eyes met, his trousers were much tighter than they had been only moments before. Watching you fight always did something for him, he didn’t really know why.

He’d been planning on getting you like this ever since, but then there was the child to take care of. By the time the kid went down for his afternoon nap, Mando was so pent up that he put the ship on autopilot, and pinned you against the wall without so much as a warning. 

Now, you were teasing him, rubbing against him with that mischievous grin. He wanted to wipe the smile off your face, make your mouth contort with pleasure, as he buried his cock inside of you. 

Mando wrapped a hand around your wrist and pinned it to the wall above your head. “Keep your hands up there,” he said gruffly, lining himself up with your entrance. 

He sunk into you slowly, and his loud groan was muffled by your shoulder. The moan you let out was sinful, and also _loud_. Mando quickly covered your mouth, and you both froze, listening for any sign that the child was awake. Time seemed to stretch for an eternity between when he stopped, and when Mando started thrusting again. They were slow, but deep, and lit up your body with electricity. You cried out against his hand, eyes rolling into the back of your head. 

His other hand gripped your hips so tightly, you were sure there would be bruises there later. It’s not like you really cared, not when his cock was stretching you out with such a delicious burn. You pushed back on the wall and ground back on his cock, an attempt at a desperate plea for him to move a little faster, really give you what you wanted, which was all of him. 

Mando got the message, and he steadied himself before snapping his hips into yours faster. Moans and cries of his name fell from your lips gratuitously, muted by the hand covering your mouth. Your back arched, and you walls clenched around him, trapping him in your suffocating heat. 

Your mouth fell open as he speared into you over and over again, and the dewy pad of your tongue swiped across his palm. He groaned, breath hot in your ear, spurring you on. You sucked his fingers into your mouth, used them to muffle the whimpers being wrenched from your throat as your orgasm built in your lower stomach. 

Mando’s breath hitched and his cock twitched inside of you at the sinful action. His hips stuttered against you, his pace becoming erratic as he neared his breaking point. “ _Shit_ , baby.” He couldn’t stave the pressure off any longer, so he made a last ditch effort to make you cum. He grunted, pulling his fingers from your mouth, and rubbing them against your clit. 

Your body jerked, and you bit your fist to keep quiet as your orgasm washed over you suddenly. Turned out you didn’t need to, because the force of it shocked you into silence. You inhaled sharply, back bowing as you gasped for breath. 

Mando held you tightly against him, hiding his face in your shoulder as he came with a final thrust. He sighed raggedly, body shaking against yours as he emptied himself into you. 

You mewled, body going limp against the wall. “Feel better?” 

“What?”

“Did you get all that sexual tension out?” 

Mando cleared his throat, and pulled out. “What are you talking about?” He put his helmet on and fixed his clothes.

“You really think I didn’t notice you undressing me all day? Or did you think your under the table fondling was subtle?” You pulled your pants up and turned to face him. 

You knew he was annoyed, could tell it in the way his shoulders tensed at your teasing. 

“I was not.” Mando protested, walking back over to his chair. 

“Glad I could help.” You tipped him a knowing wink and walked over to check on the child. 

He was still sleeping soundly in the little crib. Soft moans drifted into the air of the small room, and you smiled at the peacefulness of it all. 

“You know.” You walked back to the Mandalorian, hips swaying slowly. “I think we have enough time for a round two.” You stood behind him, running your hands over his shoulders. 

Mando turned his chair around to face you. “Yeah?” He pulled you into his lap, rubbing his hands over your thighs. 

“Yeah, but we gotta keep quiet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated
> 
> Check out my tumblr: queens-n-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
